Biomedical research at the UP SVM has more than doubled over the last ten years, with no significant increase in laboratory or vivarium space since 1981. Funds are requested to build a state-of-the-art rodent barrier facility with a capacity of approximately 30,000 mice as part of a new teaching and research building. There are currently four major research centers, which obtain more than $10 million per year in National Institutes of Health (NIH) funds. The Centers that will benefit by the construction of this vivarium include Infectious Disease, Comparative Oncology, Comparative Medical Genetics, and Animal Transgenesis and Germ Cell Biology. In addition, the Center for Eating Behavior is in the development stage. Space for mice at the SVM is currently inadequate, forcing several investigators to house animals in facilities outside the School. A new vivarium will correct several major deficiencies associated with animal housing at the SVM by: 1) consolidating the housing of mice from several animal colonies across campus; 2) increasing the amount and quality of space available for future growth; 3) expanding the quarantine facilities; and 4) providing adequate procedure rooms for investigators within the mouse colony. The construction of this vivarium is part of the SVM's plan to gain AAALAC accreditation. The SVM is committed to the development of a strong biomedical research program in animal and human health. The investigators have made scientific contributions in these areas and have attracted significant NIH funds. Funds are now needed to build a new vivarium to expand research.